


life wont change (but ill try my hardest)

by Vri



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Help, How do I tag again, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other tags to be added, Tokyo Ghoul AU, We Die Like Men, and sarcastic, ccg!goro, except im already dead, fuck im braindead, ghoul!thieves, goro is fucking bitter, i love sarcasm, its 10pm go away, other characters to be added - Freeform, takemi is just chillin, unbetaed, youll see within the first two seconds lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/Vri
Summary: Rank Two Investigator Akechi Goro is in a pinch.He's been kidnapped by a ghoul who won't stop feeding him curry.(brb hiatus for rewriting)





	life wont change (but ill try my hardest)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Licht und Schatten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566942) by [Himmelreich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/pseuds/Himmelreich). 



> disclaimer no.1: i dont own p5  
> disclaimer no.2: i actually havent watched a single episode of tokyo ghoul. BuT vRi WhY aRe YoU mAkInG a ToKyO gHoUl Au If YoU dOnT kNoW aBoUt It? the answer is i read a fic (above) and i thought "fuck this seems like perfect akeshu material lets go"  
> disclaimer no.3: this was started at 22:45 ok its gonna be horrible
> 
> THE TOKYO GHOUL WIKI TOLD ME UKAKU IS PROJECTILE BASED
> 
> PLEASE CORRECT ME ON ANYTHING I GET WRONG I DID ABOUT TEN MINUTES OF RESEARCH

All he'd wanted was to go on a walk.

Really, was it that difficult for a person to take a simple stroll through Tokyo without being ambushed by an absolute fuckton of ghouls? Oh, and to make everything  _even better_ , these weren't just  _normal_ ghouls, oh no. They were only a part of the ghoul yakuza...thing. The Gecko, a rather nasty group, had been in the CCG's records for a long time. They were very active in the Tokyo underworld, especially with human trafficking - for reasons that should be obvious.

Oh, but enough of his inner monologues, Akechi had more important things to do. Like, oh, maybe trying not to die? His usual attache-briefcase turned into a Quinque with the press of a well-hidden button. The saber came to life just in time to block an attack from an incoming Bikaku-type ghoul. However, the group was clearly unfazed by the fact that he did have a weapon to fight them with. Sliding into a defensive stance, Akechi grimaced. It would be far too risky to reach for his phone and call for backup - once his attention was divided, he would definitely die.

_Well, not like my chances of surviving here are much better, but if I stall for long enough, another Investigator may happen upon this area._

With that hope in mind, the Investigator backed up a bit, keeping his movements slow and steady. "You're part of Gecko, aren't you?" He called out, hoping to buy a bit more time. "Do they have a hit on me? Or are you simply hungry?" Akechi's voice came out calm but clear, betrayed none of the fear he felt coursing in his veins. He was actually quite proud of that fact.

"Yeah, we're part of Gecko," one of the ghouls called - he seemed to be in the lead. "But we're not acting on a hit. We're not hungry either. We just wanna get rid of Dove trash like you!" With that, all of the ghouls pounced forward, Kagune fully ready to tear Akechi to bits.

 

He tried, he really did. And he'd done pretty damn well too, considering that it had been at least ten on one. By that, he didn't die immediately. But his hope of lasting long enough for another Investigator to arrive was, in all honesty, ridiculous. Oh, well. Not like anyone would miss him.

The lead ghoul paced around the brunet, circling him a few times before crouching in front of him with a wide grin. "You didn't do too bad, for a kid at least. So...I think I'm gonna give you something." He tugged his mask off and Akechi's eyes widened in shock. 

"Akimitsu Tsuda..." he muttered the ghoul's name. Tsuda was a member of the known yakuza, and the police force had been trying to track him down for a while. Of course, he'd also been suspected to be a ghoul, but never part of the Gecko. "Of course..."

The man just grinned, placing his mask back over his face. "Heh, you're a sharp kid. Anyway, you won't be able to tell anyone who I am. It's nighty-night for you, little Prince." The mocking nickname burnt like acid, and he tried - again - to kick free of the ghouls piled on top of him. And, like the other times he'd tried, he completely and utterly failed. Oh, well.

Right before the Bikaku Kagune separated his head from his body, there was a collective "shit!" and they all jumped back. Akechi attempted to raise his head, but his vision was swimming from blood loss, and the last thing he saw was a group of eight more ghouls standing in a protective circle around him.

* * *

When Akechi came to, he had a vague memory of his chin resting atop a head of fluffy black hair, but his current situation was nowhere near that. He was lying down on a cold metal table with a woman looking down at him. A quick survey of the room showed eight other ghouls, all wearing rather elaborate costumes to complement their masks. Of course, his weapon was nowhere in sight.

"Well, looks like he's alive." The woman, wearing only a surgical mask, nodded a bit. "Alright, you guys. Leave us alone so that I can conduct the examination in peace." She turned her gaze over to Akechi, bloodred eyes scanning over his form. "Okay, kid. I just got a couple questions, and then I'll be able to start working on things."

Akechi scowled, but he couldn't do anything but nod. Might as well have someone figure out what's wrong with him before actually making any plans of escape. Not that he knew where he was.

The doctor - she'd introduced herself as Plague - asked him mundane questions. His name, the date, those sorts of things. Probably checking for memory loss (that would have been annoying). "You know, I'm surprised you recovered this quick for a human. You lost quite a bit of blood there, Akechi-kun." Plague cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms.  "Well, no matter. I'll call them in and tell them what's up; it's their decision from here on out."

Almost right after the bluenette said that, the door to what was presumably an examination room opened, with eight people coming in. Ghouls, with elaborate masks and costumes to boot. Huh, they were probably the same people he'd seen just before passing out. They certainly looked the same. 

Plague quickly communicated all of Akechi's issues: lots of bruising, a bunch of blood loss, fractured ribs, broken arm - before raising the question. "What are you going to do about our officer here? He's technically supposed to kill us all on sight, you know."

There was a lot of murmuring around them, and Akechi frowned. He  _knew_ who this group was - or how they addressed themselves. A group of eight adolescents...all dressed rather elaborately, even for ghouls...yes. He knew who they were.

The infamous Phantom Thieves had come to his aid, huh?

Oh, well. They probably just wanted to keep him for themselves - having a personal human to feed on whenever they felt hungry was probably a very beneficial thing. And they seemed to fit exactly what his expectation of them was when a male with curly black hair and black attire stepped forward. "We'll keep him here for now."

_Of co-_

"Aki-Joker!" The short boy with striking blue eyes piped up first. "Are you serious? There's no way this could end up well!" Huh, the quick protest was rather unexpected. Why would ghouls not want a human refrigerator - literally? "Joker, I get that you want to be able to fulfill our hopes, but isn't this a little too far?"

There were shouts of assent from the group, but the curly-haired boy - Joker - shook his head. "This might be our only chance." He pointed out, turning to his group members. "Please, everyone. I'll be careful. But there may never come another opportunity."

A tall boy in a kitsune mask sighed and shrugged. "If it is what Joker believes will aid us in achieving our goals, I have no qualms. My only request is that you remain vigilant." The boy paused, seemingly about to say something else, but deigned not to. 

Joker nodded before turning to face Akechi. "Is it okay for me to pick him up? You know that we can't keep him here." The ghoul said as he assessed Akechi's wounds. "Few days, tops, but you know what happens here, Plague."

"Just make sure not to put too much pressure on his broken or fractured bones." The woman shrugged, crossing her arms. "As long as you're careful, he won't die."

The domino-masked-ghoul gave Plague another brisk nod, carefully picking the brunet up and  _fuck,_ that still hurt. He heard a muttered "sorry" before they all left the examination room.

"Sorry, mister Prince, but we can't let you figure out where we are." The leather-clad girl apologised as she held up a length of fabric. "Hope you understand." Akechi found himself unable to resist as his vision was suddenly obstructed by the cloth, and he felt Joker leap into the air, carrying him to God knows where.

* * *

When the Investigator woke up, he was laid down on a bed in an attic. Well, a very hard mattress that lacked a bedframe of some sort.

Taking survey of his surroundings, Akechi realised that he wasn't in  _any_ old room. No, the state of the room suggested that he was in a much more...personal area. For one, there were a variety of objects that seemingly had no reason to be there - like a display ramen bowl - but also some other little tokens that seemed very mismatched, and yet matched with the entirety of the room - like a couple of traditional-style paintings paired with a Rise poster. And then there some strange things in some of the corners of the room, like cloth sacks of who-knows-what, random crates, some bags of fertiliser (although when Akechi noticed the houseplant in the corner of the room, it made sense), and other things. Then there were some more practical things, like a small desk on the far end of the room. It was littered with trash, though - Akechi couldn't imagine anyone doing anything productive on that desk. Next to that desk was a very small and very old-looking television set, paired with an equally as archaic video game console. All of this could really only end up in one conclusion.

He was in someone's room.

Specifically, Joker's room.

"So, survey says?"

A soft, but low voice interrupted Akechi's analysis of the area, although he'd been about finished. Joker probably knew that. When he turned to face the ghoul, he raised an eyebrow in a show of mild surprise. But that would have to wait for later. "It's messy."

He could  _see_ Joker's eyes roll, even behind the mask. "Uh huh. You seemed surprised when you saw me. Is the fact that I didn't kill you so shocking?"

In actuality, it had been nothing of the sort. While the long trench with coattails couldn't have been very practical, he didn't expect to see Joker dressed so casually. He had simply dressed himself in a white tee, black pants, and mismatched socks (Akechi winced at the thought). The only thing that had been retained from the Thief's "usual" attire was his white and black domino mask. It made him look so...human, even though the brunet knew that the raven was anything  _but_.

"It's nothing." Akechi waved it off, not caring to reveal that he  _hadn't_ actually thought about his life being in danger. "I'm simply unused to my kidnappers showing up with plates of food for me."

And Joker had indeed brought food. A steaming plate of golden curry over rice as well as a cup of coffee. "Yeah, well, I can't really have you dying on me, so I have to make sure you're properly fed." 

He couldn't believe it. A ghoul expected a  _human_ to eat his food? No matter how it was presented, it didn't change the fact that it was-

"Oh, it's not human meat." Joker interrupted again, seemingly realising what Akechi had been thinking about. "This is a cafe - I couldn't do that to customers." And with that, the ghoul slid the plate of curry over to Akechi, complete with a spoon. "Eat."

Akechi cast the plate a doubtful look but, with the rumble of his stomach, he finally took a hesitant bite. Garnet eyes widened in shock, filling with wonder as he looked back down at the plate. "Where did you learn to do this? Ghouls can't eat human food." The small talk slipped out; a habit that he'd picked up over the years. To be able to make conversation. To be able to be  _likeable_. But he wasn't lying; the curry really was amazing.

"Try it with the coffee," Joker chuckled in response. "You'll be surprised."

It shouldn't have been a surprise that a ghoul would be able to make a good cup of coffee. It really shouldn't have. But damn, this was one of the best coffees that Akechi had ever tasted in his  _life_. "What...how..." he mumbled, so incredibly shocked with how well the coffee seemed to complement the curry, even though they shouldn't have gone together by principle.

Joker only grinned in response, tugging a lock of hair. "I told you, it's a cafe. I can't get away with serving lousy food to customers."

Once Akechi finished his food, he was much more awake at that point. Joker took his dishes down, and when he came back up, the Investigator was sitting up, fingers laced together, a very calm and professional expression on his plastic features.

"Now, then, Joker. I'd like to ask you. What is your intention in keeping me here?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i havent even written the fic yet, but i just wanted to get some stuff out of the way: why i chose the thieves' kagune as i did. so lets start.
> 
> akira: i chose that akira would be able to use rc cell absorption. hes flipping joker. he has the wild card ability, and this is about as close as im gonna get to it. he'll mainly utilise the bikaku type though. currently debating on whether or not giving him kagune detachment is too op.  
> morgana: morgana took me fifty million years to get and tbh im not actually sure if this fits, but i finally chose rinkaku simply because of the thing about its "regenerative powers" and morgana being a great healer with mediarahan. still kinda iffy on that though.  
> ryuji: this one is really obvious. i chose a koukaku because then he can make a club and its effing awesome. he also has some spurts of pseudo electrokinesis, reminiscent of his usage of zio moves.  
> ann: ann is another rinkaku. she does get access to dia in the beginning of the game, but i actually chose it for its form: tendrils. theyre reminiscent of ann's weapon as a whip, so yeah. pseudo pyrokinesis is also apparently a thing so imma tack that on there for agi. but its not gonna show up cuz thatd be too op.  
> yusuke: i figured that yusuke's kagune would be an ukaku-type. yusuke specialises in speed, so it seemed kinda perfect for him, given his high agility stat in the games (i think). also, the kagune has very fast attacks - reminding me of his katana.  
> makoto: makoto was hard. shes another pretty good healer but i didnt want there to be three rinkaku users, so i guess...bikaku? theres no real reason for that choice - nothing really fits her, but i like the idea of a ghoul working in ccg lmao  
> futaba: i think that shed be an ukaku. she stays in the background for support, and if someone gets in close quarters with her, shes completely and utterly fucked. similarly, ukaku types dont do well in close combat sooooo  
> haru: i think haru would be a koukaku-type. one, she wields a huGE FUCKING AXE, but also is a fairly slow character so. yeah.  
> sae is also bikaku ig?  
> also wow i got lazy at the end what a surprise


End file.
